Hamtaro at School: Ham Ham Matchmakers!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Laura gets to bring Hamtaro to school today. Hamtaro had some of the other ham hams tag along. When they see how much Laura likes Travis, they intend to help the two get together. All Rights go to the creators of Hamtaro.
1. Chapter 1

Laura was getting ready for school one morning. It was almost the end of the semester. She looked at the hamster sitting on her dresser...eating one of her ribbons. "Hamtaro, give me that! It's not food!" Hamtaro couldn't speak human, but he was thinking in Ham Ham language, "No way, this thing is too tasty." She managed to take it back from him though. She then picked up her little Hamster. "Today is going to be a show and tell day, Hamtaro. And I thought that I would bring my little guy with me. They'll all love you!" Hamtaro replied (though she still couldn't hear him) "Wow. All those people coming to see yours truly! I'm so excited. The best part is that I get to spend a day with you without having to sneak around." She put him in her little handbag and left, but not before greeting her parents goodbye. She sat down on a nearby bench waiting for the bus. Kana showed up and the two chated while they were waiting. They didn't notice three hamsters walk up to the bench.

Hamtaro, however, did. They were his best friends, Oxnard, Bijou, and Boss. "Hey guys, jump up here and get in this bag. We're going on a trip to Laura's school! The two took his advice.

Bijou was surprised. "I am so excited. Maria never gets to take moi to her school!" Oxnard replied, "Kana's planning on taking me tomorrow, so I can't wait!" Boss stated, "Just think how little I've been there. I don't even have an owner."

Soon, the two girls and four hamsters got to the school. When Laura sat down, Laura reached down to grab Hamtaro. He quickly told the others, "Try to stay hidden! Don't let Laura see you." She sat Hamtaro on her desk. "So this is where Laura sits and does her school stuff. I remember when the Ham Hams made our own school. It could've gone better, but we still had fun."


	2. Chapter 2

After a little science, the students all went out for P.E. Today they were playing soccer. Hamtaro was in Laura's bag again, sticking his head out. He nibbled a small hole so the other three could see. Laura was waiting for coach to call on her. Then a boy named Travis scored a goal. She told her hamster, "He's good, isn't he. I just wish he would notice me." Hamtaro told his fellow Ham Hams, "She has a bit of a thing for that soccer player with the black hair. I just wish that she could spit out her feelings for him. I bet he likes her too. What's not to like about Laura? She's nice, smart, and she gives me sunflower seeds!" Bijou stated, "I think the two of them would make a perfect match. I know how she feels though. I have a crush on someone, but he never notices." Boss was hoping she was talking about him.

She wasn't.

Hamtaro had an idea. "How about we try to get them together! I want what's best for my owner, and that's to make her happy." The others agreed.

About half an hour later, they went back in. It was time for show and tell. "Today, I have brought my pet hamster, Hamtaro!" "Heke." Everybody loved how cute he was. When Laura was done, Hamtaro was ready to begin step 1. He jumped out of her hand and started running around. "Hamtaro, you naughty thing!" He ran up to Travis' desk and started nibbling on the leg of his chair. Travis picked him up and walked up to Laura. "Here, luckily he decided to stop for the wood on my chair." Laura was a bit nervous. "T-Thank you, Travis." "He is quite a cute little guy. You must have raised him well." "Thanks Travis." "Maybe I should get a hamster, too." Hamtaro was happy his plan seemed to be working, though he wished Travis let him have more nibbles on that wood.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time now. Laura was looking for a place to sit for lunch. She usually sat with Kana, but that table was full this time. She decided to eat on the ground and eat. Hamtaro told Boss to start step 2. Boss jumped out of the bag without Laura noticing and ran up to the table Travis was at. It had a seat next to him that was empty. He was the strongest of all the ham hams, so he made sure he would turn around to see the lonely Laura. When he was in the right position, He grabbed his tiny pick axe and threw it high above to his head. It bounced right off. Boss caught it and hid under the seat. Travis looked behind him. He didn't see anyone tap his head. Then he saw Laura, sitting alone with a hot dog and some fries. He felt bad for her sitting alone for lunch.

He called her over. "Hey, Laura! There's a seat free right here." Laura couldn't believe it. Was this a dream come true? Travis was inviting her to have lunch with him. Sure his friends were there, but it was better than nothing. She was a bit hesitant, but she took the offer. She walked over. "Thanks, Travis. Usually I sit with Kana, but her table's full right now." "It's no problem. It's never fun to have to eat lunch by yourself, right." She blushed a little, "Yeah. I had Hamtaro, but I can't talk with him." Hamtaro thought, "I wish we could. We'd be even closer, then." "Which reminds me." She brought out about twelve sunflower seeds. When she wasn't looking. Hamtaro threw nine of them down to the others.

He nibbled on them, finding them delicious. He usually ate more during his meals, but he'd rather have less than his friends have none. He could talk in secret to them right now without the humans knowing. "So how do you think the plan is going?" Bijou responded first. "It is going bien." "I"m guessing that means good!" "Oui!"

Laura and Travis were talking like they had been friends they're whole life. Hamtaro was happy that his owner was happy. He was also lucky he brought the three romantics on his team. Oxnard had a crush on his owner's cousin's hamster, Pepper, and Boss had a crush on Bijou. He didn't know if Bijou liked anyone, but he heard the place she came from was romantic. Some French city, he thought its name was Paris. He didn't know that she did like someone, but it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

The teacher, Mr. Yoshi, stated, "Okay class. For our before the end of school project, you are to write a book report with a fellow classmate. I wrote the names of half of you into this hat. The other half I will call out one by one and you will each pick a name from the hat. You will be partnered up with that person." That gave Bijou an idea. "Oxnard, come with me." The two snuck out of the bag and nibbled a hole into the hat while the students were paying attention to Mr. Yoshi. They looked around for a piece of paper that said either Travis or Laura.

Oxnard found one for Laura, and thankfully they didn't find one for Travis. "Now Oxnard, when Monsieur Yoshi calls Travis' name, raise that piece of paper and make sure he grabs it.

Mr. Yoshi started calling names. "June!" A girl named June walked over to the hat and pulled out the name Kana. Oxnard and Bijou tried to hide under the paper strips. "Mia!" She walked over and pulled out a strip labeled _Kylie_. "Travis!" "Now, Oxnard, hold up the paper!" Travis walked over to pull something out. Oxnard put it right in his hand without touching his skin. He pulled it out and revealed it to the class. "Laura." Laura was surprised! First Travis helped her get Hamtaro, then he asked her to come for lunch, and now she was assigned to work with him! Combine that with being with Hamtaro all day and this was her best day ever. Bijou and Oxnard jumped out the hole they created and stealthily made it back to Laura's bag.

After the bell rang, Travis walked up to her. "So I guess we're going to be working together, huh." "Yep." She was trying hard to avoid him seeing her blush. "What do you say we meet up at the library tomorrow and look for a book to work on." "Okay, that sounds great." "Good, see you tomorrow!" "Okay." He walked off and her friend Kana came up. "Well, what a stroke of luck!" "I know. Usually I either chicken out or have rotten luck talking to him, but today it feels like we had to be together." Hamtaro looked up at his owner. He hadn't seen that smile since the day she adopted him.


	5. Epilouge

When Laura got back home, the other three hamsters snuck out of Laura's bag. "Thanks for the help guys, see you tomorrow!" "Okay!" the three said in usion.

At the end of the day, Laura did what she usually did. She wrote about the day in he journal. "Today I got to take Hamtaro to school with me. I think he liked it. I got lucky today, too. Travis helped me with Hamtaro, invited me for lunch with his friends, and was assigned with me for a book report. It's like guardian angels are trying to help me." Hamtaro thought while munching on a sunflower seed, "Not angels, Laura. Hamsters. I got to thank my friends tomorrow for helping you out. I'll tell them you said thanks too." Laura picked up her little hamster. "Today was an awesome day, huh Hamtaro. It'll be tough to beat, but I bet tomorrow will be even better!" Hamtaro responded, "Heke!"


End file.
